Exciting A.S.S.E.S. en Vacaciones
by BloodyMussa
Summary: Los chicos de Hogawarts con nuevas aventuras que van tomado nuevos rumbos... ¿Qué pasará?... ni yo misma lo sé bien... DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!
1. Chica X

Hola al lector, cordiales saludos de una novata, este es mi primer fic y por ahora estoy en su construcción. Ustedes saben que en esta clase de historias puede ocurrir de todo, hasta lo menos fiel al modelo original del libro y todo eso.   
O sea: todo es de la J.K Rowling (¿es necesario aclarar esto, DivaStarz?  
OK, disfruten de ella. Lo hice con mucha inspiración, pero mejorará ténganlo por seguro.  
  
******************  
  
  
Harry Potter Productions en...  
Exciting A.S.S.E.S en vacaciones  
Las emocionantes Aventuras Salvajes de la Sociedad Enferma de los magoS cuando no tienen clases  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chica X  
  
Se encontraba Eloise frente al espejo de su casa aquellas vacaciones, a unos 5 días antes de empezar un nuevo año escolar en Hogwarts...de que forma era vista en Hogwarts por todos sus compañeros, como una nerd...si, era un apodo que la había acompañado desde que llegó a Hogwarts, ella sólo se consideraba una simple niña, y creía que todos los demás crecían, excepto ella, no maduraba. Sus espinillas, su nariz chueca....un nuevo barro en la punta de la nariz, uno más uno menos...que importa, algún día saldrán....algún día. Quizá moriría esperando ese día.   
Decide dejar el espejo por su radio, amaba a Death Wizards, The Snitches, Dragon X-tasis y los "Knock-Knock I'm here to make you blood". Le gustaba el Agro, Heavy, Ska, Funk y el Rock en general de los magos, a las Brujas de Macbeth las encontraba demasiado pop y superficiales, no las soportaba.  
  
- Rechazada de la sociedad- pensaba - Nadie sabe como yo soy- se ponía su vestido largo negro, su cinturón grueso de cuero, cadenas y su boina.  
- ¿Y si le hiciese caso a mi madre? ¿Y si me pongo un poco de maquillaje?- fue a la pieza de su progenitora y le registró su bolso. No encuentro nada, y da vuelta el contenido sobre la cama. 3 labiales, polvos, base, rubor, máscara...se quedo mirándolos....no sería fiel a mi misma, pero estas espinillas...el labial terracota, el rojo italiano o el brillo...uy, no, es rosa pastel ¡el rojo!  
  
Y siguió con los polvos, los ojos agarró su bolso y salió. Al callejón Diagon de compras, le sacó algo de dinero a su madre.  
- Adiós mamá, te saqué algo de dinero de tu cartera  
- Pero reinita ¡Eloise Midgen! Me sacaste dinero de mi...ah, perdone, pensé que era Eloise...Eloise- Oh, creo que mi madre no me reconoció, y cerró de un portazo la puerta de la casa- ¿Qué hacía esa extraña en mi casa?  
  
No había mucha actividad el día de hoy, pero tenía el presentimiento de que se encontraría con alguien. Podría ser él, quien inspiraba sus poesías, con quien soñaba estar en apasionadas aventuras eróticas...él, pero si apenas sabía que existía, ¿la reconocería? Vio a una pareja de magos góticos que le "sonrieron" ( aquello que sea una sonrisa en un gótico) y le hablan.  
- Hola, tú  
- Ah...esteee, hola- sonríe  
- Pareces ser de los nuestros- le dice uno de ellos, uno que tenía el pelo liso muy largo y bien cuidado, lo encontró demasiado ¡guau! Se veía lindo  
- Se podría decir que sí  
- Lo eres si quieres serlo, queremos modificar el movimiento en ciertas cosas, hay reglas obsesivas que no nos gustan.- dice su acompañante, un chico más bajo de pelo rojo y negro, el otro medía cerca del 1,90  
- Si quiero serlo, con mucho orgullo debo decir que soy una rechazada de la sociedad  
- Eres muy honesta. Mi nombre es Stéfano Laufarie pero todos me tratan de Laufarie o Apollo. - ahora sabe el nombre de aquel chico que tanto le atrajo - Y él se llama Jake Christensen. Te dejaré mi dirección. Mándame una lechuza.- la besó en la mejilla. El otro tipo igual. - Nos estaremos comunicando.  
  
Se marcharon. Alcanzó a escuchar "es muy atractiva, de lejos se veía como una de las nuestras". Eso la hizo feliz.   
Se detuvo en un pasillo donde sabía que vendían ropa atípica y barata. Y vio un grupo alrededor de una vitrina. Alcanzó a divisar a Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Harry, Hermione...y Ron. Si, el curso, y llegaban los gemelos. Oh, no.   
- Mira esa ridiculez con plumas rojas- comentaba Ron riendo- Te imagino con una de esas, Hermione, y una polera negra transparente- ponía voz erótica- Sexy  
- Cállate, lo encuentro bonito, pero no me voy a comprar lo primero que vea  
  
Se acercó. Aun no la notaban ¿Porqué me acerco? No puedo evitarlo. Hizo como que estaba mirando la vitrina.  
- Oye, vas a entrar?- le preguntó Ron  
- Este...yo...no aun, sólo estoy mirando, Ron- ay, Dios mío, porqué tengo que ser tan...  
Todos se voltearon. Esta tipa conocía a Ron...  
  
- ¿Cómo te sabes mi nombre? No creo haberte conocido  
- De hecho, me a veces me ves a diario, por largos periodos de tiempo...  
- ¿Estás en Hogwarts?- pregunta Seamus  
- Tal vez...tal vez...¿Me dejan entrar?  
- Oh claro - se apartan y ella entra, y mira las ropas. El grupo se queda con la boca abierta  
- Vaya una chica misteriosa...  
- Si, Harry, pero quien puede ser? Sabe mi nombre  
- Yo ya sé quien es- Dice Hermione  
- Pues dilo  
- No, Ron, deberán darse cuenta ustedes solos, no pueden ser tan poco observadores, bueno, si hasta el año pasado no te habías dado cuenta de que te relacionabas con una chica.  
- ¿Yo?- se azoró  
- Que poco considerado eres- Parvati lo mira con reproche y se ve reflejado en sus lentes color fucsia.  
- Quien será...-Harry pensativo- No esta mal  
- ¿Qué no está mal? Esta demasiado bien- dice Dean  
- De película...  
- ¿Qué?- miran todos a Harry  
- Da igual, es bonita.  
  
Finalmente, sale la chica con una bolsa en la mano.  
- ¿Siguen aquí? Miren, esos guantes de cuero sin dedos están geniales, y sólo cuestan 3 galleons. Y tienen espinitas de metal plateadas, y miren, ese bolso de cuero y terciopelo también está en oferta.  
- Si...lo tendremos en cuenta- dice Ron pasmado  
Sale muy satisfecha ella tras haber quedado como la "chica X" sonaba superficial, pero no importaba, atrajo la atención de su Weasley. Ron se compró los guantes. Hermione el bolso.   
  
Eloise se compró unas botas de cuero con botones grandes con forma de asterisco. Notó que acaparaba la atención de chicos y chicas y se sentía como en su momento de gloria. Paseaba mirando los escaparates de ciertas tiendas, y se detuvo en una tienda musical, tras escuchar una voz familiar...  
  
- Oye, Ginny, ¿que te parecen los Death Wizards?  
- No me gusta su música, pero se visten genial  
- Me gustan mucho, antes no me gustaba esa música tan pesada, pero ahora...y a mi abuela no le desagrada, bueno, es que mi primo le puso un encantamiento desonorizador a las paredes para no escuchar más que yo  
- Es que has cambiado Neville...  
  
Si, ha cambiado, ahora se viste mejor, físicamente se ve cambiado.   
  
- Hola, Eloise  
- Hola Neville, hola Ginny  
- Eloise? Te ves muy bien...¡te ves "cool"!  
- Vi a los chicos en un pasillo por allá- y les indica- No me reconocieron, no les digan nada, así podrán empezar a mirarme más...ah!!!- cae un cuerpo pesado sobre ella- Que %&//$ pasa? - apenas  
  
Era Draco Malfoy que había caído encima de ella  
  
- Mi integridad física, mi pobre y hermosa integridad física...perdón, señorita, yo...- estaba rojo como manzana  
- Da igual, pero ¿De dónde saliste?- impactada. Ginny y Neville lo miraban atónitos.  
- Mi madre me atrapó en algo...y me dio una patada en el trasero...perdón, no debería contarle esto...cual es su nombre?  
- Marie Laufarie...y yo te conozco, tu nombre es Draco Malfoy- no se atrevió a decirle su verdadera identidad  
- ¿De dónde me conoces?- ambos estaban ya de pie, y él, con un aire arrogante y galante  
- De por ahí...no, tu padre trabaja en el Ministerio, y eres bien popular en Hogwarts- Se puso él algo nervioso cuando le nombró a su padre, recordando su paradero  
- Si, aciertas- recuperó su aire anterior- Oye, estas muy bien tu, ¿te puedo escribir?  
- Si por ahí consigues como...  
- Dame tu dirección- pero ella simplemente se marcha- Adiós, Neville, adiós, Ginny.  
- Oye...vuelve!!!- los dos Gryffindor ríen- ¿Y ustedes qué? ¡Métanse en lo suyo!  
  
Eloise reía por dentro. Que buen día había sido aquel. Desde ese día ella sería una gótica. 


	2. Lo que hace el aburrimiento...

Bloody Mussa, su amiga de siempre...  
  
Con mi eterna camarada DivaStarz como Asistente de Producción (y secretaria, relacionadora pública, etc, etc, etc, y la única que me aguanta en este planeta)  
  
(DivaStarz dice: así, claro... si hago todo eso...¿por qué tan solo me llamas cuando quieres un café o qué te pase un lápiz por tener ese trasero tan flojo?...I`m a Slave 4 U.... pero mi recompensa, además del cheque de fin de mes, es molestarte en toooooodas tus notas... je je ^^ ...)  
...aquí sigo yo (BloodyMussa: Sí, no me lo agradezcas tanto...), tratando de que salga algo original y que me lleguen Reviews... y agradezco los pocos que me mandaron en estas casi 24 hrs.  
¿Qué ocurrirá? (Ay, mi estómago, mi estómago...perdón)   
¡¡¡ DISFRUTEN DEL CAPÍTULO!!!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Cápitulo 2  
''Lo que hace el aburrimiento...''  
  
El grupo grande del que había hablado antes en donde estaban Harry, Hermione, Ron y quienes ustedes saben ahora se encontraban sentados en el suelo de piernas cruzadas, estorbando el paseo de montones de magos y brujas, que enojados los llamaban idiotas o reclamaban por la juventud de hoy en día...  
  
- ¡Eso es! ¡Huelga por la P.E.D.D.O! ¡Huelga por la P.E.D.D.O!  
  
Se paran todos. Y se van dejándola sola a una especie de plaza.  
- Hey, no me dejen aquí...- se para y los sigue corriendo  
- Oigan, porque me abandonan  
- ¿Quién es ésta? Pero si ni la conocemos - dice Fred con sarcasmo  
Todos ríen y Hermione se sienta...estaban algo aburridos, muy aburridos ¿Qué podían hacer?  
  
- Oigan...se me ocurrió una idea un tanto...- Seamus los mira como advertencia  
- Ya ¿qué?- preguntan  
- Es un juego muggle, se llama la botella...es un juego típico: muchos jóvenes se ponen en círculo y ponen una botella al medio y la hacen girar...saldrá una persona. Luego se hace girar de nuevo, con la persona del sexo opuesto más cerca que salga...  
- ¿¿¿Sí???- respondieron a coro expectantes...  
- ...porque si te toca uno del mismo sexo no le vas a dar un beso  
- ¿Qué?- río George- ¿Quieres que nos besemos entre nosotros? Oh, Ronnie besa mis labios... - Ron y los demás se matan de la risa, excepto Harry, quien se pone de pie preocupado.  
- Pero eso no está bien. Debemos besar a la persona que...  
- ¡Vamos a buscar la botella! - Hermione se puso de pie y fue a un negocio de golosinas, compró jugo de calabaza, se lo tragó y puso la botella sobre una superficie plana en el medio del círculo.  
  
La boca de la botella giraba y giraba observando con asombro las caras de idiotas de cada uno. "No quiero salir, no quiero salir" pensaban todos con desesperación.  
  
Y el desafortunado fue...  
  
...fue...  
(redoble de tambores)  
  
...*@_@*#  
  
¡¡¡PARVATI!!! IIIIí !!! Parvati ahoga un gritito y los demás ríen nerviosamente disimulando el alivio.  
  
Con...  
(+ redobles de tambores)  
- ¡HARRY POTTER!   
- Fuchis- dice él con cara de asco...  
- ¿Qué te pasa, idiota? =( Ni creas que a mi me gustas mucho...  
- Perdón - pide Harry atemorizado 0.0   
- Sin lengua ¿eh?- aclara Seamus, lo que pone a ambos futuros besadores algo molestos...  
- ¿Es necesario aclarar eso?  
  
Harry cierra sus párpados "para que no entre luz en sus ojos de esmeralda".  
- Ya, dale  
- Tu saliste primero, tu dale  
  
Cierra la chica sus ojos, aprieta los labios mientras piensa "Ok...Gerónimooooo" y los relaja.. caen sobre ella los labios carnosos del chico por...¡ ½ segundo ¡ ¡Es increíble!  
  
¡Aplausos!   
- ¡Cómo se nota que son ambos Gryffindor!- dice Ron  
Ambos quedaron rojos de la impresión  
- Patil- lamiendo un poco de brillo que ha quedado en sus labios- Sabes a fresas con crema...  
- Si!!! Es mi nuevo brillo, me lo regaló la prima muggle de una tía de una amiga de mi mamá...^_^ je je  
  
Se vuelve a hacer girar la ruleta de la muerte... ¿A quién le tocará esta vez? Y la boca se detiene en...  
  
- ¡¡¡HARRY!!!  
- ¿¿¿¿QUÉ???? +.+# !!!! expresa Harry con desesperación  
- Seamus, no se vale  
- Es la botella quien decide, yo no  
  
Con...  
¡Ron! No mentira, con...  
Llegan entonces Neville y Ginny  
  
- ¿Qué diablos están haciendo?- pregunta Ginny  
- Ven, siéntate, te vamos a mostrar un lindo juego- y Ron les da un espacio a ambos- ¡¡¡Córrete, Hermione, no seas tan lerda!!!  
- ¡OYE!  
  
Con...Ginny no tenía idea de lo que ocurriría ahora  
- Esto si que será peligroso...  
- Ron, hermano: ¿Puedo? No es que si Ron no me da permiso no lo hago  
- ¡Hazlo!- le ordenan todos a la vez  
  
No veas esto, Gin...- Harry entonces...la besa. En ese momento la mente de Ginny se traslado al paraíso, el cielo es de color rosa...(todo se pone nebuloso)   
  
Ella ya no se ruboriza más, ya no es una niña, no tiene ropa ya y vuela...si, vuela por una nube suave que la hace girar delicadamente, al son de una dulce melodía de amor...los cisnes vuelan...los elefantes rosa también...y está a lo lejos, una figura agradable, fuerte, masculina...no vuela sobre una escoba, si no que impulsado por unas alas invisibles y alarga sus brazos.   
  
- Ginny...  
- Harry...  
  
Corren por el cielo tomados de la mano, mirándose con amor...la vida es bella, el suelo está limpio...los niños no van al colegio...el Internet es gratis...las madres no nos obligan a comer legumbres ni mariscos...Bailan pegados y luego Harry ...  
  
- ¡Ginny, suéltame ya!  
  
Ginny sale de su ensoñación. Suelta el cuello de su amado y ve claramente lo ocurrido. Ah??? No puede estar pasando esto, todos la miran casi atónitos, entre riendo y con la boca abierta :D~~~  
Ginny chilla  
- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
- ¡Sin comentarios!  
  
Deciden dejarlo todo como está y continuar la vida jugando.  
  
La botella gira nuevamente ahora para elegir a...¡HERMIONE!  
  
- Ya, sabelotodo, atenta contra todas tus creencias- le dice Ron mordazmente  
  
Y la botella escoge como víctima a...¡HARRY!  
...  
  
  
  
  
No, mentira, a...¡NEVILLE! El chico empieza a tiritar  
- No quiero  
- Neville, es sólo un juego- a Harry parecía haberle quedado gustando  
- No quiero  
- ¿Porqué no?  
- Porque ella es mi amiga  
- ¿Y? Los amigos se besan ¿Ya? Un besito...- Seamus ríe.  
  
- Cierra los ojos, niño...  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
Muac. :o* Besito.  
  
Fueron 2 segundos de tortura para Neville y Hermione. Como Hermione es tan recatada (pobre Neville, pensaba ella, pero fuchis!) se demuestra neutral, pero él...  
"¿Qué será ahora de nosotros? ¡Mi abuela me exigirá que me case con ella!   
Hermione...cuanto me gusta, es tan linda y sabia...pero no me merece, me tendré que suicidar..."  
  
Dean y Ron lo miran con el entrecejo fruncido...Los demás ríen.  
  
Luego los resultados fueron (para apurar la cosa):  
Ron + Parvati por 5 segundos con la boca entreabierta   
Dean + Lavender (que llegó por casualidad) por 10 segundos y con la boca totalmente abierta voluntariamente  
Seamus + Ginny por 10 segundos  
Ginny + Ron con lengua...no, mentira .UUU  
Fred + Parvati por 15 segundos  
George + Seamus ...ellos sólo tuvieron que hacer un striptease en el medio de la plaza, nada más, Y....  
  
...  
Ron + Hermione, la pareja más anhelada del libro de Rowling después de Snape + Sirius con lengua y Flitwick + Ginny con todo...o sólo la más querida  
  
Ron estaba feliz  
- No me desagradas, Weasley...  
- ...Pero apestas- continua George  
- No tengo problema en besarte- se hizo el que le daba lo mismo, mas no era así ¿¿¿QUÉ ERA LO QUE PASABA POR LA MENTE DE EL PELIRROJO EN ESOS MOMENTOS??? Sépalo en nuestro próximo capítulo...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
  
Nota de la Autora: ¿Les gustó? Dejen REVIEEEEEEEWWWWSSSS !!!!!!  
  
Nota de la Asistente de la autora: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nota de la Autora: Si, ahora tráeme más té verde... 


	3. Los Siameses y el Jóven de la Oscuridad

Hola!!! queridos lectores. Espero que se encuentren bien y no tengan frío...este capítulo está de  
dedicado a aquellos que sufrieron las consecuencias de la lluvia en Chile, a aquellos que perdieron algo más con ella, ánimo, sólo eso les puedo decir, cuando todo esta mal puede mejorar todo de repente de un sólo golpe.  
  
Si consideran que tardé demasiado en publicar el tercer capítulo (mucho más que el segundo) les pido disculpas.  
A todos les deseo nuevamente que esten bien abrigaditos tomando una taza de café cortado o una cerveza de manteca, apasionadamente en los brazos de su pareja, cerca de una estufa...como quieran.  
  
Más saludos...a quienes me enviaron reviews (me pregunto de verdad quien por que no he podido verlos) y a DivaStarz, amiga, no importa la distancia...¡¡¡que no pare la estupidez ni la felicidad!!! Que el ritmo no pare, no pare, no...amén...ah, y creo que te tendré una sorpresa, espero que la descubras.   
Disfruten del capítulo, que quizá sea totalmente distinto al anterior...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
  
  
Capítulo 3: Los Siameses y un Jóven de la Oscuridad   
  
Los ojos de Ronald Weasley estan cerrados...creo que habíamos quedado en lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos...  
"Tranquilo....tranquilo...es sólo un beso por obligación, no significa nada...¿le gustará? no creo que le de asco....¿o sí?  
¡¡¡ ih !!! mi aliento...mi aliento..."  
" ...huele a Rabano picante..." Hermione pensaba en esos momentos   
  
Muac :o*...  
Muac =0*...  
  
Vamos chicos, eso era todo...  
si, lo hicieron bien, ya se besaron, ahora despéguense...  
  
- Creo que ha nacido...  
- Una nueva relación sentimental en esta Tierra - dicen los gemelos   
- Ya chicos, no sean lateros, apártense ya...  
- Felicidades, Ron, Hermione, amigos - Harry se disponía a darles una abrazo- Hey, déjenme abrazarlos....bueno, los abrazaré así...  
- ¡¡¡MMMM!!!- gritan ambos chicos con los labios unidos aún...  
- Sí, ya sé que estan contentos...  
- ¡¡¡MMMM!!! "Mno mdmo mdsmgamo..."  
- ¿Qué es eso? Duendigonza?- Lavender y Parvati ríen rosadamente  
- ¡¡¡MMMM!!!  
- No se exalten, ¿Qué les pasa? Dejense de payasear y apártense ya...- Seamus comienza a impacientarse...y Hermione y Ron se   
desesperan.  
- "Mno - lentamente empieza a decir Ron - Modemo mdempegarmno"  
- Oh, no...- Ginny comprende- Harry, tu jala a Ron, yo tiraré de Hermione...  
  
Ambos tiran en sentido contrario  
- *o*! ¡¡¡MMMM!!!- grito de dolor, sus labios se estiran *o*!  
  
Se dan vuelta todos para mirar a los gemelos  
- Chicos, despégenlos ya, no es divertido  
- Pero Seamus, si nosotros no somos  
- ...nosotros seríamos incapaces de hacer algo así...  
- Si, Fred tiene razón..¬_¬...bueno, si, si seríamos capaces, pero piensen, estaríamos botados en el suelo de la risa...  
- Y entonces quién será...  
- Lavender nosotros no...  
- ¿Quiénes son los más populares por las travesuras que hacen?  
- ¿Quién le dio el caramelo longüinlingueo a Duddley DursleY?  
- Nosotros pero...  
- ¿Quién no es vírgen aquí?  
  
Se voltean todos para mirar a Neville  
- Bueno este yo....sólo era una.../\ _ /\ UUU  
- Nosotros pero...  
  
"Cuando lo sepa nuestra madre..."  
- Ron, no nos mires así, nosotros no fuimos...- los gemelos se sentían pequeñitos y acorralados, pero no tenían culpa algunay de  
todas maneras, Hermione y Ron aún no se podían despegar. Los demás probaron con algunos hechizos...y  
  
- ¡¡¡MMMM MMMM!!!  
- ¿Qué dices, Hermione?  
La chica empezó a gesticular el movimiento de la varita cuidadosamente, golpeando 3 veces y luego haciendo un movimiento en espiral...  
e indicó las palabras en lenguaje sordomudo.  
  
Harry entonces probó...  
- ¡¡¡MMMM!!! - lo único que consiguieron es ponerles los labios como hinchados con demasiada silicona  
- Si descubren a lo que estabamos jugando...  
- Todo esto es por tu culpa Seamus...- se gritaban unos a otros   
- ¿Porqué tanto escándalo? - era el Dumbledore   
- ¡Dumbledore!- los pillo realmente desprevenidos, apunto de darles un infarto...- Perdon, profesor, lo que pasa es que...  
- Harry, necesito hablar contigo en privado, si no les molesta- de repente notó a los "siameses"- Oigan ¿Qué onda? - exclamó en tono   
dicharachero, tratando de imitarlos- ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos, se estan besando los tortolitos?  
  
- NOOOO!- inmediatamente forman un escuadrón a su alrededor para ocultarlos- Lo que pasa es que se dieron una panzada de tacos mexicanos...  
- ¿Cuando? ni siquiera me invitaron...- Ginny lo pisa- ¡No, Neville, sólo fueron ellos dos, ni siquiera nos avisaron, ahí estan las consecuencias!  
- Sí, estan tan descompuestos que ni siquiera pueden hablar, ¿Cierto, chicos? - Fred les dio una patada en el traste e inmediatamente hicieron   
arcadas haciendo como que vomitaban  
- Vayan a ver a alguien inmediatamente, no pueden estra vomitando así en la calle...Ven, Harry- Qué alivio que se fue...  
  
Se apartaron unos metros de ellos ¿Qué querría? no importa, miro hacia atrás a sus amigos que armaban un gran revuelo y los ayudaban a ponerse de pie...  
se iban sigilosamente...hey no me dejen...  
  
- Harry...se trata de...  
- mi seguridad- era como obvio por la manera en que lo había apartado  
- Correcto...este...te cuento.  
- Se trata de alguien sospechoso que anda rondando por aquí...mira el Profeta, acaba de salir. Ocurrió hoy día en la mañana, bien temprano...  
  
"NUEVO ASALTO EN GRINGOTTS hecho extraordinario e inoportuno, el Ministerio de la Magia está aun más exaltado, junto a nuevas apariciones del Señor Tenebroso y asesinatos, se prevee el regreso de la epoca oscura.   
  
Los gnomos a los que correspondía turno al momento del asalto fueron hayados en estado inconsciente, bajo los influencias oscuras del maleficio imperius. Estos no recuerdan la figura   
del malechor, sólo que sus vestimentas eran una túnica negra con capuchón, un pañuelo rojo alrededor del cuelloy que su faz estaba cubierta por una máscara tenebrosa.  
Se especula que, de esta forma, ellos mismos abrieron la cámara 512, propiedad del fallecido miembro del Ministerio Bartemius Crouch.   
Se está haciendo una difícil investigación debido a que la Sra. Crouch y Bartemius Crouch hijo, tambien han fallecido, y no se puede determinar una persona que tuviese la llave para acceder a la bóveda. Entrevistas a cercanos no han facilitado la situación.  
Se sospecha que el delicuente pudo haber sido una persona jóven, debido a que alguien mayor posiblemente hubiese actuado con más cautela y no se habría podido un caldero lleno de posesiones valiosas, porque si lo hubiese cargado con un hechizo habría sido detectado..."  
  
- Esto no es para nada bueno...Percy debe saber algo de esto- termina de leer Harry  
- ¿Percy Weasley? supe que quedó muy afectado con la muerte de Barty Crouch, que ni siquiera pudo dar declaraciones.  
- Debería preguntarle a la Sra. Weasley...   
- La cosa es, Harry, que debes tener cuidado. No hay tanta distancia entre Gringotts y el Caldero Chorreante. Ese joven debe andar rondando por aqui.   
  
Se produjo un gran silencio entre ellos dos.  
- Así que te quedan dos horas dando vueltas por acá. Son las 4:00...  
- Está bien...  
- No, en serio. Con todo esto lo mas seguro es que se retrase el año escolar  
- ¡qué!- eso dejó a Harry preocupado- Cómo puede estar todo tan mal...  
- No te preocupes tú. Tú y tu gente está mejor cuidada de lo que crees.  
- ¿Qué hay de los Dursley?  
- Se están acostumbrando a esto, están mejorando también, recordado poco a poco todo...lo bueno es que han comprendido bien la situación. Y Dudley sufrió grandes cambios en su personalidad.  
- No creo que pueda ser peor...bueno profesor este...-Harry quería irse ya.  
- Ve con tus amigos...  
  
Harry entonces partió a buscarlos...¿Dónde se habrían ido?  
- Eh, Harry- lo llamó Dumbledore  
- ¿Sí?  
- Tengan cuidado con esos besos...- y se retiró Dumbledore, tarareando la última canción de Dragon X-tasis. Harry quedó marcando ocupado. @.@UUU  
  
  
¿Dónde estaban los demás? ¿Despegarán a Ron y Hermione? ¿Qué ocurría con los Dursley?  
Sépanlo en el próximo capítulo...en el que ni siquiera yo sé bien lo que ocurrirá.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	4. Una Lección de Herbología

Hola, a todos los que leen este fic, mi primer fanfic (que emoción, qué emoción!!!) Desde los suburbios de los callejones de los subterráneos de la casa de los Corleone, que, actualmente, tras haberme puesto a prueba me han acogido en La Familia, continúo la aventura en el mundo mágico al que nadie pertenece en la vida real...mas muchos aun esperamos la carta de Hogwarts por algún error en las inscripciones. En fin...  
Que feliz, bueno, quiero responder mis reviews: saludos a Yo, Y2J, Lalwende (estoy de acuerdo contigo, mujer: Sirius rules, trataré de hacerte gritar y que aparezca por ahí)Alexia Gorrioncita-Leia, me gustaron mucho tus comentarios y creo que tienes razón. I love coffee: gracias y yo tambien amo el café.  
  
Esta vez el capítulo lo dedicaré a la Manada Salvaje, que con sus garras muy pronto estarán rasgando esta página.  
Andy Metalfly: hola a todos los lectores, soy la nueva socia de bloody y pronto les traeremos aventuras de un grupo que los hará reír con todas las estupideces que realizan a diario.   
BloodyMussa: Ah, si, ella es Andy Metalfly (brp, obvio, ahí dice)   
Andy Metalfly: (pastelazo para Bloody)  
Peace Catrifil: =P =P =P =P  
BloodyMussa: Sí, Peace, sé feliz, como iba diciendo...  
Andy+Peace: ZZZZZZZ...U_U U_U  
BloodyMussa: (grrrr...=( ) Ya! No me presionen, luego estaremos publicando la historia que hemos estado escribiendo en clases juntas con la influencia de las 11 salvajes...  
Andy Metalfly: sí, ya que nuestras neuronas están trabajando salvajemente.   
  
Enjoy the Chapter!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Capítulo 4: Una lección de Herbología  
  
Neville estaba perdido. Y él que tanto había salido para no quedar tan mal como siempre, bien, esa calle la conocía pero ¿Dónde estaban los demás? ¡Harry! si, sería conveniente esperarlo ¿Qué estará hablando con Dumbledore? Me devolveré a buscarlo.  
  
Cómo le habría gustado ser Harry aunque fuese por un día, para poder estar cerca de Hermione. Neville tenía muy claro todo, era obvio: Hermione y Harry eran novios. El año pasado, Neville se había levantado, y en la oscuridad se había perdido. De repente escuchó desde una pared donde seguramente había una puerta que conducía a una habitación, la voz de Harry Potter, que conversaba con alguien. Había notado la silueta de alguien cuando salió. Y no había entrado sólo. Se detuvo a escuchar. Había ruido como agua moviéndose en una piscina, y la voz de una mujer.   
  
Estaba seguro, era el baño de los prefectos, y la chica con quien estaba no  
podía ser otra que Hermione...escuchó que ¡ella lo había visto desnudo!  
seguramente se encontraban los dos en el agua. Sintió un alarido infernal...esa debía ser Hermione. Sintió otro alarido pero ahora ahogado....esa debía ser Hermione bajo el agua.  
  
Su relación iba más allá...y él, quien tanto quería a Hermione....(Snif ;_;)lo  
sabía.  
  
- ¡Torpe, devuelve esos murciélagos a su jaula!- Neville se encontró en el suelo tras chocar con una señora y habían un montón de murciélagos golpeándole con sus alas.  
  
- Accio!- le apuntó Harry a los murciélagos y volaron a la jaula.  
- Perdón señora, no volverá a ocurrir, vamos Neville- y lo empujó a otro lado, todavía se veía a la señora molesta. Neville iba a explicarle lo ocurrido, pero Harry perdía la paciencia, siendo que no había tenido que ocuparla en todo el día.  
  
- ¿Dónde están los demás?  
- Dijeron que iban a la casa de la abuela de Parvati, tiene un negocio de  
Herbología y puede tener un ungüento que separe las bocas de los chicos...-  
"espero" deseaba el pobre Neville, que estaba vestido más a la moda para  
impresionar a Hermione, pero hasta ahora no había logrado demasiado.  
- Creo que ya sé quien fue el gracioso...- dijo Harry pensando en lo que le dijo Dumbledore acerca de los besos.  
- ¿Ah?  
- No, no importa- estaba algo distraído  
Neville se preguntaba en quién estaba pensando Harry, pero prefirió por su bien mejor callar.  
  
" Incluso Mari-1A" no existe la hierba que no encuentre ni receta que no consiga  
- decía el letrero, Harry miró y analizó el título del local porque le parecía  
que algo no concordaba, y al leerlo varias veces y pronunciar su inglés de  
distintas maneras...  
- Ok...- hasta que logró comprender, mas Neville no.  
  
Entraron.  
- Buenas Tardes - los saludó una chica de bucles atrás del mesón, nerviosamente  
- ¿lo, los pueddo ayudar en algo?  
- Hola. ¿Se encuentra Parvati Patil?  
- Si, si, si está, está con unos compañeros de curso- dijo un poco más segura de sí pero no subió el volumen de su voz. Se quedaron los dos en silencio, Harry quería que le indicara que pasara, se sentía incómodo, se rascaba la cabeza con un dedo y se aplastaba en cabello, o sea, estaba incómodo  
  
- Este...yo soy la prima de Parvati, me llamo Zelma Suliban  
- Yo soy Harry Potter y este es Neville Longbottom- indicó, pero este estaba mirando las hierbas interesado, se dio vuelta sobresaltado  
- Este, Hola - le dio la mano, a pesar de que acababa de tocar unas hojas  
transparentes y viscosas de una planta muy extraña, y se dio cuenta que eran babosas.   
- Pasen, por el pasillo hacia el jardín a la izquierda, ahí están todos y mi  
abuela también  
- Gracias   
  
"Guau, y yo que no le creía a Parvati que tenía por compañero a Harry  
Potter...se ve mucho mejor en las fotos"  
  
Y en la mente de Harry...  
"Oh, una chica bonita, ¿Cómo que no me reconoció? No me pidió autógrafo ni nada...este no es mi día"  
  
Harry y Neville se sintieron aturdidos por las luces del pasillo que daban hacia  
las ventanas, rojas, debían emitir alguna radiación especial para las plantas, y la mezcla de olores de las hierbas.   
  
- Parvi, ¿Porqué no le hablas de mí a tu prima?  
- Si, y de los juegos que te gusta jugar...  
- No, amiga, por favor, es que está muy linda...- Seamus había quedado fascinado con Zelma- Por favor, háblale bien de mí, hazme gancho con ella para que podamos salir, no sé, conocernos...  
- Uy, que baboso, Seams- dijo Ginny riendo si apartar la vista de la  
"Enciclopedia Básica de la Medicina Herbácea"  
- Ya, Parvi, por favor ¡tu sabes que también eres muy linda!- "si, se cree muy linda pero no tiene ni una gracia la Patil"  
- Déjame buscar el libro que dice la Señora...ah, hola tú, llegaste al fin-  
refiriéndose a Harry  
- No, fíjate que no llegué, aun estoy hablando con Dumbledore...  
  
Se dirigió a la Señora y esta le indicó la cocina, para que buscara un frasquito naranja. Los demás estaban buscando cosas, incluyendo Hermione y Ron, que leían un libro que tenían en sus regazos. Los gemelos estaban en el invernadero buscando una raíz roja de junquero negro, planta por planta; Dean y Lavender revisaban una estantería llena de frascos con ingredientes, Seamus y Parvati buscaban un libro en otra estantería.   
  
- AH!- Lavender pegó un agudo grito de horror, se le había caído un frasco con ojos de una planta llamada Oculadora, y uno de ellos se le había quedado pegado en el pelo- ¡Dean Ayúdame!- pero Dean lo único que hacía era reírse de ella escandalosamente.   
  
La señora se dirigió a Neville  
- Tu nombre es Neville Longbottom ¿Cierto?  
- Este, sí- lo dudó un poco  
- Conocí a tus padres, fueron buenas personas, que lástima que ya no estén...- Neville se puso primero blanco y los demás se miraban unos a otros. Harry sabía que era lo que realmente había ocurrido con ellos.  
Neville no se sintió muy bien. Harry sólo le puso una mano en el hombro a  
Neville en señal de apoyo, pero no comprendió la naturalidad de Harry, nadie sabía la verdad sobre sus padres.  
- ¡¡¡MMMM!!!   
  
Afortunadamente, los intentos de comunicarse de Ron y Hermione llegaron justo a tiempo, como la campana para salir a recreo. Hermione y Ron encontraron la fórmula de Disglue TM50°  
  
- A ver...Jugo de Toronjas, Mandrágora en polvo, Pimienta, Menthol, aceite de raíz roja de junquero negro, capullos de alelí deshidratados...  
- Encontramos las raíces ¡¡¡WHOA!!! - y chocaron manos  
- Ustedes dos - indicando a Lavender, que seguía con el ojo en el pelo, y Dean que justo había parado de reír - Abajo está la mandrágora en polvo, en el último. Neville, por ahí en esos maceteros está el menthol  
- Aquí está el alelí- lo sacó Harry que justo había llegado, de la estantería de  
Dean y Lavender  
  
A la cocina...  
En una pequeña olla hirvieron los ingredientes, revueltos en una "licuadora"  
mágica, fritos, como sea. Listos...  
  
- Esto tendrá que ser caliente...  
- ¡¡¡MMMM!!!  
- Para que aprendan que si van a besarse, háganlo si se quieren- les dio a cada uno un piquete con la inyección de anestesia, los labios se les durmieron de inmediato.  
Con un gotero les echó una gota de la poción y...  
  
Ambos salieron como repelidos golpeando Ron a Ginny y cayendo ambos al suelo y Hermione cayendo sobre un montón de ollas sucias.   
  
Se liberaron, pero Ginny se había roto algo en su mano. Miro a Harry y aguantó las ganas de llorar del dolor "Que diría si me viera llorando, pensaría que soy una niña pequeña..." aunque igual Harry lo pensaba.  
  
La Señora le echó una gota de la poción a Lavender para sacarle el ojo del pelo, afortunadamente sólo le dejó una mancha amarillo limón brillante, nada más.   
  
Le agradecieron mucho a la anciana, Marie Andersen era su nombre, y les regaló a cada uno jengibre y vainilla en polvo.   
  
- Así comprueban la calidad de mis productos y pasan por aquí algún día, y si nos recomiendan a alguien interesado en comprar hierbas, yo no tengo ningún problema...  
  
- Oye, ¿Cómo te llamas? - se acercó Seamus al mesón   
- Zelma Suliban- se ruborizó mucho y bajo la vista  
- Seamus Finnigan - le dio la mano y luego le besó la de ella sin despegarle la vista. Parecía que estuviese temblando.  
- Eres muy linda ¿Sabes? - "Oh, no, esto va a ser muy cursi, ¡¡¡SEAMUS VUELVE; SEAMUS VUELVE!!!" Hermione pensaba que Seamus estaba poseído luego de verlo, fue casi la última en salir- Me gustan tus bucles...  
  
"En verdad la chica está linda" pensaba Ron, sus bucles eran de color miel, le llegaban hasta el trasero, sus ojos eran ambarinos y llevaba un inocente vestido blanco. Harry pensaba lo mismo "pero más linda está Cho".  
  
- Seamus, debemos irnos ¡Adiós Zelma, Adiós Parvati!  
- "Porque estos la tienen que mirar así, yo soy más bonita"- la prima estaba  
celosa  
  
En el camino fueron molestando a Seamus, porque al salir, atontado con la chica, se había golpeado la cara con la puerta, hasta la chica rió, y a él le gustó su risa, no era estruendosa y aguda como la de Parvati...luego cayó por una alcantarilla abierta, al parecer eso también fue culpa de Zelma.  
  
Empezó a decir frases poéticas describiendo a la chica  
  
- Muérete, Finnigan - Ron y Harry a la vez apestados  
- Sí, muérete ya.  
- Seamus...ese no eres tu, eso es...-Hermione decía mirando con una expresión deforme   
- Repugnante. No te dediques a ello.  
  
Y en la tienda  
- Oye, prima, ese chico me hizo estremecer...  
- Sí, tu también le gustaste- Parvati hizo como que no la pescaba, pero le dio mucha envidia como la miraron - Yo creo que te va a venir a ver, va a hacer como que quiere comprar algo sólo para contemplarte, ¡lo dejaste baboso!- a Parvati se le había pasado la envidia, y estaba como la típica "chica cupido".   
"Seamus estaba raro, de verdad que le gustó" pensaba Parvati. "Me dio miedo..."  
  
Eran las 8, Dumbledore iba a matar a Harry, pero no era necesario que lo  
descubrieran pero ¿Qué dirían de esos labios hinchados?. Por la típica puerta de atrás de la cocina entraron Ginny y Hermione. Atentando contra las creencias de la sabelotodo de Hogwarts, Ginny maquillaría los labios de Hermione. "Esto será histórico, ¡no quiero ser como Parvati Patil! Ron y Harry se burlarán de mí hasta el fin de los siglos".  
  
Ron llegaría con la excusa de que se había peleado con Seamus porque a ambos les había gustado la prima de Parvati, pero a Seamus más y le dio una patada que le dejó los labios así y luego le aplicó un hechizo.   
  
- Pero Harry, tu sólo tenías permiso hasta las 6...  
- No encontré a Hedwig y no pude avisarles, nos quedamos en el negocio de la abuela de Parvati, ella está alojando allí.  
- Cariño - Molly Weasley preocupada como buena madre - Debes avisar, estás muy cerca de aquí...- Ron! tu sabes que no tenemos dinero como para una cirugía plástica...  
  
Se fueron todos a acostar, excepto Harry y Ginny...  
- Oye, ¿Podemos hablar mañana a esta misma hora?- le dijo ella misteriosamente, porque no se había puesto roja y lo estaba mirando a los ojos.  
- Ya, ok, ¿porqué no hoy?- "¿Qué querrá?"  
- Es que tengo sueño, me da lata hoy.  
- Está bien...  
  
  
  
¿Qué querrá hablar Ginny con Harry? ¿Qué opinará Malfoy de los labios hinchados de Hermione? ¿Reconocerá esta vez Ron a Eloise?... AH? Todo por hoy, Bye, Ginny prefirió contarle todo a Harry en el próximo capítulo para que no quede tan largo este.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Mis notas...  
¡No olviden sus reviews! =) =) =) =P   
Si quieren pueden dejar, a mi no me molesta...¡¡¡DÉJENME REVIEWS!!!   
  
++/Transmisiones Telepáticas/++  
++/Divastarz: Mussa, Mussa.../++  
++/BloodyMussa: AH? ¿Qué quieres a esta hora?/++  
++/Divastarz: Las voces me han dicho que tramas malas andanzas...cosas turbias.../++  
++/BloodyMussa: ¿¿¿YO??? sería incapaz como crees eso de mí.../++  
++/Divastarz: ¬¬*/++  
++/BloodyMussa: Bueno, sería incapaz sin habértelo dicho antes/++  
++/Divastarz: ¿TE QUIERES HACER FAMOSA SIN MÍ?/++  
++/BloodyMussa: @_@UUU Oye, tú eres la diva, yo soy la musa/++  
++/DivaStarz: Hazte la tonta no más, sé que no me vas a incluir en tu próximo golpe....¿Quién es esa Andy Metalfly? ¿Peace Catrifil?...Bloody, sé más de lo crees, nuestras mentes se comunican.../++  
++/BloodyMussa: Adiós..../++  
++/DivaStarz: tengo a mis hombres con los ojos puestos en tí... te vigilan constantemente.../++  
++/BloodyMussa: Bye Bye Bye...Con unos 3 de La Familia y Peace Catrifil me basta, te estaremos esperando.../++  
  
Mi cabeza duele... chao. 


	5. La cuota de trauma en la historia

Chapter 5: La cuota de trauma en la historia  
  
  
  
- ¿Qué haremos ahora?  
  
Eran las 5 de la mañana. Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny se encontraban despiertos, sentados en el suelo en la pieza de las chicas.  
Harry abrazaba a Ginny, que aún lloraba asustada y le dolía el corazón.  
  
- Tengo miedo  
- Yo también Hermione, yo también- Hermione apoyó su cabeza sobre las piernas cruzadas de Ron, esto puso nervioso al chico un poco, pero luego empezó a hacerle cariño en la cabeza, llevaban 5 años de conocerse, debían tener un poquito de confianza.  
  
¿Qué había ocurrido?  
Ginny tuvo un sueño...primero apareció todo lo que había pasado por su mente el día en que Harry le dio el beso jugando a la botella y...  
El cielo se puso gris, la vegetación se marchitó. ¿Qué pasa? se preguntó Harry y a Ginny se ponen los ojos rojos como de láser, su piel pálida como papel y se desmaya.   
Aparece la silueta de un joven de cabello negro alborotado, no era de quien  
durante estos últimos años se había enamorado y que la había inspirado a  
escribir hace 3 años en un diario...  
Ve que la Ginny del sueño, inconsciente, se levanta lúgubremente, levanta la  
varita y...  
"¿Qué hago? no puedo controlarme, qué fuck ocurre..."  
  
- Ginny ¿No te ha enseñado tu madre a no decir palabrotas?  
- ¿Quién eres tu? ¿Porqué te metes en mi mente?- en el sueño Ginny lo miraba de frente pero no podía ver su cara  
- Soy yo. Me conoces bien. Y tu sabes quién es él- indicando al de cabello  
alborotado  
  
¿Quién era? Su voz le era familiar. Si sabía quien era "él", sólo que no quería  
voltearse a comprobarlo.  
  
- Pero Ginny ¿qué haz hecho? tampoco te querrás dar vuelta y comprobarlo...  
- No....NO!- dice retrocediendo, tropieza con el cadáver de su amado Harry  
- Tras haber acabado con Harry Potter, haz acabado con la salvación...  
  
  
Inmediatamente empieza a sentir el dolor en el corazón muy fuerte  
  
- Ginny...¡GINNY!- Hermione, desesperada, trata de calmar a Ginny que se remecía sobre la cama y gritaba sin controlarse.  
- ¡Harry, Ron, por favor, Vengan rápido!  
  
Llegaron ambos chicos, y luego los padres.  
- Ginny!- gritó Molly Weasley- Mi amor...¿Qué le ocurre?  
- Harry...- gritaba la niña- Harry, no...  
- Por favor, Ginny, aquí estoy- le sujetó los brazos- ¡Abre los ojos por favor!  
  
Dejó de moverse. Su cara estaba mojada en sudor y lágrimas. Se dio cuenta que todo había sido un sueño. Abre poco a poco los ojos y ve a Harry sujetándola y a su hermano, sus padres y Hermione mirándola atemorizados.  
  
Rompe a llorar y abraza a Harry  
- ¡Oh, Harry, creí que te había matado!  
"¿MMMM?" pensaba que él  
- Eso no fue sólo un sueño, Ginny, no es normal la forma en que saltabas y  
gritabas- dijo la madre  
- Y tus ojos estaban rojos...  
- Soñé con el Sr. Tenebroso...  
- ¿Qué soñaste con Voldemort?  
  
Harry realmente se arrepintió de haber pronunciado su nombre por la reacción de todos, quedaron como ensimismados, todos en silencio, excepto Ginny que lloraba abrazando a Harry. 10 minutos...  
  
- Chicos, iré hablar con Dumbledore...  
- Señor Weasley, no se preocupe, creo que lo más correcto es que me vaya, que vuelva a Privet Drive.  
- ¿A Privet Drive? Estas loco, tu sabes que tus tíos están en San Mungo- recordó Harry que los había atacado un mortífago, afortunadamente, los habían salvado, ahora los Dursley estaban en San Mungo. Por una orden de Dumbledore a través de la radio del auto de tío Vernon había escapado, cuando lo fue a buscar a King Cross, mientras se encontraba en la fabrica de taladros, Harry esperaba en el auto.  
  
- Y recuerda lo de la otra vez, antes de que llegásemos aquí...  
  
Esa noche estaban Harry y Hermione cuidados por el mismísimo Remus Lupin, y como esa noche había luna llena, Harry se pasó a la habitación de al lado con Hermione.   
  
- ¿Es mi idea o te estas cepillando el pelo?  
- Mira- el cepillo se había quedado enredado en el cabello de Hermione  
- Yo creo que te podrías haber decidido a peinarte unos 5 años atrás, no creo que logres deshacer ese peinado rasta ahora...  
- Lo hice una vez.  
- Con magia...ya, te ayudo, ay-  
- ¿Qué te pasa, Harry?- había quedado arrodillado en el suelo  
- Adivina...- se tocaba la cicatriz - Eso no me gusta...  
  
Se cortó la luz. Accio! llamó Harry a la capa invisible. Lumos!  
Bajaron silenciosamente hasta la barra y se ocultaron tras ella, pisando algo  
blando. Vieron a una figura encapuchada subiendo las escaleras...no, no era un dementor, Harry no se desmayó. Y se dieron cuanta de que estaban sobre Tom, el tabernero, inconsciente.   
  
El silencio era aterrador. Si por lo menos hubiesen escuchado las pisadas del  
hombre, pero este no hacía ruido alguno, parecía flotar sobre el suelo. Ellos  
tampoco podían hacer ruido.  
De repente, el chirrido de una puerta, el gruñido de un animal salvaje.  
  
- No...¡NO!- fue su último grito tras ser devorado por el animal. Lo único que se escuchaba era al lobo royendo la carne de su presa. Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca en horror, ambos chicos salieron corriendo a la calle sin la capa invisible.  
- ¡Debemos pedir ayuda, va a salir pronto!  
- No, Hermione, lo matarán...¡PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE!- estaba al lado de la puerta del local, un alivio...  
- Que bueno que estén bien, no crean que estaban mal vigilados.  
- ¿Qué pasará con Remus?- demasiado tarde, ya estaba fuera. Dumbledore chifló y este se acercó como un perrito inocente.  
- No se preocupen, se tomó su medicina y esta siendo hipnotizado por mí. Por algo le encargué que los cuidara, no confiaría en cualquier persona  
"¿Y que hay de Snape?" pensó Harry.  
Hermione le empezó a hacer cariño al licántropo.  
- Por favor, Hermione, es Remus- Harry le dijo divertido, fue un momento de debilidad.  
- Pero no sigamos mojándonos y entremos- no se habían dado cuenta que Dumbledore llevaba un paraguas y que estaba lloviendo fuerte.  
  
Lupin subió a su pieza, Dumbledore le cerró la ventana, le puso calefacción y le cerró la puerta de su pieza con llave. Inmediatamente por la chimenea llegaron los Weasley.  
  
Un mortífago había entrado en la habitación de Harry y Remus sin prever la  
transformación de Lupin.   
La impertinencia de Ron hizo que Remus se enterara de lo ocurrido y empezara a vomitar sin parar.  
  
- Claro, justo yo le digo y empieza, si no hubiese sabido...es un hipocondríaco.  
  
Entonces en el presente se encontraban nuevamente en el traumante acecho del mal a cargo del Sr. de las Tinieblas. Estaba claro que no podían seguir en el Caldero Chorreante 


	6. Sin título

Chapter 6: Las Hormonas de Harry Potter  
  
En el capítulo 3, habíamos quedado en que Ginny quería hablar algo con Harry, pero como ella estaba muy cansada postergó la conversación para el día siguiente. Pero ocurrió algo que ni Ginny ni yo teníamos previsto: la pesadilla. Así que llegaba el momento de hablar y Ginny se estaba preparando. Se vistió, ya que había estado todo el día en pijama, se puso una falda gris clara, una polera ajustada azul, una chaqueta de cuero del mismo tono y se hizo dos colas, esperando impresionar a su amado con aquel look.   
  
"Querido Harry- Escribió- Hoy día te diré lo que te tengo que decir y creo que te confesaré mi amor. Que bueno que no hables, así no te reirás del ridículo que voy a hacer. Sinceramente Yo"  
Por todo aquello que sentía por Harry no pudo evitar seguir escribiendo, tomó todas las precausiones y se compró la agenda muggle Harry Potter.   
  
La cita era a las 12. Estaba nerviosa. Bajó las escaleras. Al parecer todo el mundo se había acostado, sólo había una luz baja iluminando el lugar.  
  
- Que bien. No hay nadie  
- ¿Cómo que no hay nadie?- sobresaltada, vio a Ronald Weasley limpiando las copas tras la barra  
- Ah, tu aquí  
- Si, yo aquí ¿Hay algun problema? ¿A dónde vas?  
- ¿Yo? a ninguna parte  
- ¿Y para qué te vestiste así a esta hora?   
- Oye, yo a ti no te tengo que explicar nada  
- Oh...- dijo resentido- Va a salir...¡MAMÁ!  
- ¿Has visto a Harry?  
- Aquí estoy ¡AH!!!- "Ah!!!" gritó ella también al darse cuenta de que estaba limpiando el piso al lado de ella, él gritó por que ella le acababa de pisar los dedos- Oye!  
- Perdón..este...Ron ¿Te podrías ir?  
  
Ron dejó la copa que estaba limpiando y, ofuscado porque lo acababan de echar, subió a su pieza. Harry y Ginny se sentaron a conversar.  
  
- ¿Quieres un café?- le ofreció Ginny a Harry  
- Yap- "Ginny, tu sabes que mamá no nos deja tomar café"- gritó desde su pieza Ron- Cuando ella lo sepa...". "Cállate Ronald Weasley" le gritó su madre desde la pieza, y el chico se quedó tranquilo.  
Ginny sirvió café.  
- ¿De qué quieres hablarme?  
- Lo que ocurre es que me enteré de algo- la chica bebió café  
- ¿De...qué?- se puso algo nervioso   
- Vitrineando por Londres, vi en una tienda de ¿pelúculas,películas? algo así de "Harry Potter y La Piedra Filosofal"  
- ¿Qué?- incrédulo  
- Eso, y en una librería muggle, estuches, agendas, cofres, bolsos, de todo, imitaciones de Bertie Botts incluso, algo de unos libros sobre ti, y una tal J.K. Rowling ¿Te suena?  
- A mí no...oye, pero Harry es un nombre común, y Potter también es comun, deben haber muchos con ese nombre  
- Si, pero no sobre UN MAGO LLAMADO HARRY POTTER. Tu sabes que eso es peligroso. Si se enterara el Ministerio se armaría un alboroto- bebió más café- ¿Tienes algo que decir?  
- Esteee, yo...ahora todos estan ocupados con lo del posible regreso de la epoca oscura, no creo que esten pendientes del mundo muggle, y otra cosa: los muggles saben que nuestro mundo no existe, es sólo algo creado por Rowling  
- La conoces entonces...  
- Mira, sí. Te cuento  
  
Lo que pasa es que ella lo vio un día en la estación King Cross. Sin que él se diese cuenta, le dejó su tarjeta. Al terminar el año, ya en la casa de los Dursley, Harry la llamó. Se juntaron. Harry estaba sumamente triste, y a modo de terapia, bueno, le empezó a contar todo y ella lo escribió y con autorización de él, lo publicó. algo que él nunca imaginó es que empezara a hacerse famoso en el mundo muggle de tal manera, tal como lo era en el mundo mágico. Ella empezó a ganar mucho dinero, y de hecho, estaba compartiendo un porcentaje con él, no podía dejar lo sin nada. Él no pensó que la cosa se descontrolaría de tal modo, principalmente desde que Joanne firmó el contrato con la Warner.  
  
- Pero le voy a explicar a Dumbledore, no te preocupes  
- La cosa es que te quiero proponer que nos aliemos. Tu no necesitas ese dinero.  
- No, no tengo ni un problema siempre y cuando no le digas a nadie.- "qué le voy a hacer"- Pero tú ¿Qué harías?  
- Te ayudo con la información. Tu no sabes las cosas que ocurren en el cuarto de las chicas, ni en mi curso- después del típico silencio, ambos se quedaron pensativos- Además, le puedo contar a la Rowling esa, todo sobre lo que siento por ti.  
Harry tragó saliva.  
- SI lo sé, Ginny  
- ¿Quién te lo dijo?  
- Se nota. Es como obvio, y después de la carta que me mandaste en el año en que estuvo el idiota de Lockhart.  
- Si, Harry, te quiero. Este- carraspeó- ¿Y tu?  
- Yo, bien, gracias.- Plop! Ginny hizo un gesto de "no tienes remedio". Se puso de pie y agarró de la camisa a Harry, alzó un puño-   
- Dime si te gusto o no  
  
"¡SOCORRO!¡SOCORRO! que le digo....ni si quiera lo he pensado, lo único que sé es que Cho...hay pero, Ginny no está mal- el chico empezó a mirar sus atributos- ¿Qué hago? le diré que no..."  
  
- Si- susurró  
- ¿Sí que?  
- Si,tumegustaseresbonita- dijo con voz de ardilla  
- ¿Sólo eso?  
  
"Ya mejor le digo que me gusta de verdad"  
- No sólo eso, me atraes mucho. Pero eres muy tímida- aun lo tenía agarrado de la camisa- Pero ahora no creo que lo seas...además, tienes buen gusto  
- Cállate- lo soltó riendo-   
- Pero, te voy a decir que hasta ahora, me gusta mucho Cho Chang...  
- No importa, no soy celosa   
  
"Este, bien, ¿Qué hago ahora?¿qué le pasa a Ginny que está tan osada?"  
- ¿Subamos?  
  
Apagaron todas las luces, botaron los vasos del café y subieron a sus piezas. En el vestíbulo...  
  
- Buenas noches- se despidieron ambos. Antes de girar la perilla de la puerta de su pieza, Harry se quedó pensativo sin pensar en nada y se volteó, tomó fuertemente a Ginny por la cintura contra la pared y la besó sin poder contener sus instintos animales que hasta el momento creía que no tenía.  
- Oye- se disculpó después de casi un minuto cuando la soltó- ¡¡¡No fue culpa mía, no fui yo, fueron las hormonas!!! tu sabes que soy un adolescente y estoy en un proceso de desarrollo..  
- Sí...  
- No, no, que no se te pase nada por la mente esto no significa que tengamos alguna relación formal  
- Ya, cálmate, comprendo, no me voy a hacer ilusiones contigo  
- Recuerda que eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo, imagínate si se enterara  
- Si, si, ya, ahora déjame dormir  
  
Ginny esperó a que Harry entrara a su habitación. Se puso a saltar y aguantó las enormes ganas de gritar de felicidad. "Inhala, exhala...¡Cálmate Ginny! si no te oirán" se decpia a sí misma. Cuando se calmó un poco abrió la puerta de su habitación. Entonces, salieron tambaleámndose tras estar apoyadas en la puerta, su madre y Hermione.  
- Ay, este...Yo me voy de aquí- Hermione bajó corriendo  
- Oye! Mamá ¡cómo...  
- Soy tu madre, no me levantes la voz...  
- Pero mamá...- trató de reclamar  
- Mamá nada. Yo iba, iba al baño.   
  
Así la dejaron sola. Esta gente...se quejaba Ginny y lanzaba las típicas maldiciones, " Y el otro con las hormonas, en todo caso, funcionan bien sus hormonas" soñaba mientras se colocaba el pijama, ya en la cama..."Demasiado bien". 


	7. Sesión Gótica

Chapter 6,5: Sesión Gótica   
  
Eloise salió esa noche, arreglada como últimamente, vestida goticamente y maquillada muy a prisa, con sus botines de colegio para estar en una onda más todo terreno. Habría sido estúpido avisarle a su madre que iba a salir siendo más de las 12 así de repente, su madre la mandaría a freir brujas a America.   
  
Sus ojos estaban llenos de nubes, por el sueño pero no era usual. No quería ponerse los anteojos, porque estaba segura que, corriendo así, se caería al suelo, y así ocurrió, y se golpeó la boca contra la raíz  
de un gran árbol. Sangraba un poco y se había raspado las rodillas. Con el sueño todo esto pasó sin grandes aspavientos de parte de ella, sólo miró hacia la copa del árbol sus frutos, cuidadosamente.  
  
Ese era el árbol que buscaba, porque sus frutos estaban negros, de alguno de ellos estaría camuflado su señor.   
No estaba muy presentable con su peinado totalmente demoronado, la pintura chorreada sobre su faz por la lluvia y las medias ajadas donde ya no cabían más puntos que correrse, porque sólo a ella se le había ocurrido cruzar el bosque de.... en falda.  
  
Su sr. la estaba observando, se debería haber dejado ver, con lo poco que veía ella. Ouch! una manzana golpeó su cabeza, alcanzó a ver apenas a la criatura escamoteando a toda velocidad, segun ella creía dirección norte, no importaba hacia donde fuera, lo único que debia hacer era seguirlo porque si no se perdería.   
  
- Oye, qué te apura, ¿Porqué no te presentas como debe ser y me guías a dónde tengo que ir?   
  
Desepcionado por el rompimiento del encanto sombrío y misterioso de la ocación, bajó y de murciélago se transformó en apariencia humana, pero no dejó de sonreirle a su novia. Le gustaba mucho que fuese así de informal.  
  
Ambos se besaron como saludo. Al filtrarse el viento escarchado por las medias le vino un poco de pudor y cerró disimuladamente su larga chaqueta de cuero negro, pero no alcanzó a tapar esos hoyos.  
  
Caminaron abrazados y desde ese momento no hubo raíz que los interrumpiera. Ahora, después de todo el arrebato le estaban bajando los prejuicios. Apenas llevaban una semana de conocerse. El le había prometido el cielo, bueno, en realidad el infierno, si se aliaba con él. Le había dicho que estaba hecha para ser una reina de las tinieblas, pero ella le respondió que no estaba ni ahí, tenía que encontrar una mejor vocación que andar haciéndole mal constantemente a las personas. Él no se enojó, al contrario. La verdad que, dentro de toda su oscuridad disfrazada por el gótico que alguna vez había sido él, existía un gran amor por Eloise, desde el primer segundo en que la vio. Pero así no podían ambos estar juntos.   
Quizá las intensiones de Laufarie eran otras, las mismas de cualquier adolescente necesitado de esta época. De todas maneras, pensó, me da igual, no vamos a poder tener sexo porque me puedo quedar dormida y pasar una verguenza atroz.  
  
Llegaron al cementerio. No había un lugar más inspirador que ese, se excusaba Stefano, ella creía que en realidad, él era poco original.  
Ella se sentó en el suelo, se estaba tambaleando de sueño y se caería en cualquier momento.  
  
- Ya, si no me voy a demorar nada  
- Eso espero, antes de que me retracte...  
- Eso no va a ocurrir, mi amor  
  
Ella cerró sus ojos. ¿Miedo? no, sólo sueño, así no le temería ni al mismísimo Voldemort. Sus sentidos estaban puestos en Stefano que se acercaba lentamente a espaldas de ella. Sólo sintió dos puntos de calor en su cuello antes de ser mordida.  
  
Amaneció enrollada en una frasada con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Stefano, mirando las llamas en la chimenea que abrigaban bastante y calentaban el contenido de un caldero que flotaba sobre ellas.  
- ¿Cómo dormiste?  
- En realidad, si dormí, no me di cuenta- le dijo sin siquiera levantarse- ¿Qué hora es?  
- Las 4  
- Me debo ir  
- Si realmente te preocupara eso no estarías todavía así tapada. No puedes irte  
- ¿Porqué no?  
- No te hará bien. Los efectos podrían ser desastrozos. Podrías quedar ciega, o lo que les pasa a la mayoría, que no podría volver a ver la luz del día. Créeme, estas bien aquí  
- Ah, ya. Que bien, adios- y siguió durmiendo 


End file.
